Tintura Rosa
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: A ver, que conste que el plan original era teñir sus uniformes y demás Kimonos y Yukatas, solo eso, ¡ella no podría haber adivinado que las cosas terminarían como terminaron!
Tintura Rosa.

La espada de Kuchiki Byakuya siempre había llamado mucho la atención de Karin desde la primera vez que la vio en acción… tratando de matar a su hermano… pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que no podía creer cómo un hombre podía verse tan cool y letal empleando un montón de pétalos rosas.

Ella no era particularmente fanática del color, era el favorito de su hermana, y muchas veces había tratado de vestirla con él, pero finalmente ambas coincidieron en que no era para nada un color que le convenía.

Le parecía tan femenino… Ugh.

Sin embargo a Kuchiki Byakuya no le afectaba nada esa regla de que el rosado era un color con género femenino, nop, cuando se trataba de él hermosos pétalos rosados significaban el epitome de la masculinidad.

Y entonces… realmente Karin no estaba del todo segura por qué se le pasó por la mente el cómo se vería su novio Hitsugaya Toshiro vestido de rosa… ¡Pero la idea ya estaba ahí! Y tendría que encontrar el modo de llevarla a cabo.

Sabía que pidiéndole usar la ropa del color no obtendría nada, y como no era exactamente del tipo de planear planes malignos y astutos, simplemente se decidió por hacer la primera cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Con ayuda de Yuzu, no le fue nada difícil conseguir una botella de tintura rosa en su visita al mundo humano.

A ver, que conste que el plan original era teñir sus uniformes y demás Kimonos y Yukatas, solo eso, ¡ella no podría haber adivinado que las cosas terminarían como terminaron!

Estaba en el proceso de teñir el último de sus Shihakusho y Haori cuando él entró directo a la sala buscándola puesto que había salido temprano del trabajo y quería pasar tiempo con ella.

-Karin… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- la pelinegra había estado demasiado absorta en su tarea de teñir la ropa, tanto que ni siquiera notó a su novio albino ingresar al lugar, tanto que escuchar su voz tan repentinamente teniendo en cuenta la travesura que le estaba haciendo la hizo brincar en su lugar, soltando la botella del tinte que tenía en la mano, que por el impulso del tirón que habían dado sus brazos se disparó hacía arriba y rodó por el aire derramando solo un pequeño camino de gotas por el suelo antes de aterrizar estratégicamente boca abajo… sobre la cabeza de Toshiro.

Ambos presenciaron en estado de shock como el líquido rosáceo se derramaba por el cabello puramente blanco del Hitsugaya y su rostro hasta terminar regado sobre su ropa y esparciéndose despiadadamente ignorando la mirada de muerte que le estaba dedicando el de ojos turquesas, que luego pasó a mirar de ese mismo modo a su novia, que por desgracia no podía ignorarlo y se encogió ante el brillo de furia asesina en sus pupilas.

Por toda esa semana Karin pudo presenciar cómo le sentaba el rosa a su novio, tanto en su ropa como en su cabello, que tendría que quedarse así por un tiempo hasta perder fuerza y decolorarse con las duchas… sobra decir que él debido a eso se duchaba veinte veces al día… mínimo… En cuanto a su ropa… esa ropa solo tuvo que usarla por los primeros días, luego se consiguió ropa normal… sin embargo el Haori de capitán los confeccionaba una artesana del primer escuadrón, por lo que tendría que vivir una semana con el Haori rosa antes de tener nuevos.

Y aunque Karin afirmaba e insistía con toda sinceridad de que el rosa le quedaba muy bien, toda esa semana estuvo relegada a dormir en el sofá debido al rencor de Toshiro.

¿Qué si había valido la pena? No. No realmente. El rosa de verdad no le sentaba mal ni lo hacía ver afeminado, pero el blanco le quedaba muchísimo mejor.

¡Y nada valía la pena lo suficiente como para tener que sufrir una semana de celibato! Fue una tortura. El karma es una perra.

Fin.

Hola...

Estoy tan deprimida ._. El objetivo de este fic era dar risa pero con mis ánimos dudo que me haya salido algo bien TToTT

De todas formas espero q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! c':

Comenten!

Pliss... son mi unica alegria ;n;

Me despido! :')

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
